


get you out of my mind (get you out of those clothes)

by hoeziertozier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, mildly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeziertozier/pseuds/hoeziertozier
Summary: Prompt: Richie takes Eddie shopping for work clothes when he gets his first Big Office Job. *and is shook by how good Eddie looks in dress pants*





	get you out of my mind (get you out of those clothes)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a prompt fill for the [Reddie Library](https://reddielibrary.tumblr.com/)!

“Seriously, Rich, I cannot thank you enough for helping me out with this.”

Richie ruffled Eddie’s hair as they walked into the store. “Ahh, Spaghetti Boy, just doing my job. Daddy’s gotta help his boy be a man now.”

Eddie scowled and smacked his arm. “Nevermind. You can leave. I don’t need your help.”

Richie chuckled and followed the shorter man to the racks. Eddie’d just been offered the position of Assistant Sales Manager at a fairly successful tech start-up. He’d told Richie the name, but Richie hadn’t been paying attention at the time. In his defense, Eddie looks really cute when he’s excited about something, it’s kind of distracting. Eddie had asked for his help in picking out “work-appropriate apparel”, and Richie was way too whipped to say no. He had no clue why Eddie would want his help, given that his wardrobe basically consisted of ugly patterned overshirts and faded band tees, but he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to spend an entire Saturday afternoon with his favourite person in the world. So here he was, following Eddie around as he picked clothes off the racks, trying really hard to not let his eyes trail lower that deemed appropriate. 

“Do you think this would look good on me?” Eddie asked, lifting a pale green button up against his chest and looking at himself in the mirror.

_ You look great in everything,  _ thought Richie,  _ and you’d look fuckin’ fantastic in nothing too.  _ “It’s not my favourite colour, but I think it’ll suit you. You should try it on though, just in case.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow at Richie’s surprisingly serious answer but didn’t comment on it. He hummed. “I guess. I’ll try on a few and take the best ones.”

He grabbed a few more shirts and headed into one of the trial rooms. Richie waited outside, scrolling through Twitter, trying not to focus on the fact that Eddie was probably shirtless barely two feet away. He really didn’t want to pop a boner in public like some kind of horny, pubescent fifteen-year-old. 

A couple of minutes later, Eddie stepped out in a salmon coloured shirt that hugged his torso in just the right places. Richie knew Eddie joined Mike and Ben on their workouts, and knew of the wonders they’d done to his body, but was still blown away by how good Eddie looked. He regretted not taking up the invite that had been extended to him. Eddie turned around looking at himself in the mirror. Richie watched his muscles ripple lightly under the shirt as he moved. He nodded in approval.

“You should definitely take this.”

Eddie frowned. “Are you sure? I feel like it’s a little too tight.”

Richie shook his head, curls bouncing. “Absolutely not. I think it’s perfect. It looks great on you. You look great.”

Eddie blushed and looked down. “Thanks, Rich. So I guess I should take all of these?”

“Aren’t you going to try the rest?”

“They’re all the same size. I don’t really see the point.”

Richie shook his head. “You need to try them on. That’s the only way you’ll know if the colour suits you or not. Plus the way each shirt fits is different. Bev told me so.”

“Well, if Bev said it.” Eddie rolled his fondly and went back into the changing room. Every time he came out to model one of the shirts for Richie, the latter felt his heart grow fuller and his pants grow tighter. Eddie just looked so damn good in everything. It just wasn’t fair.

Finally, Eddie ended up going for the salmon coloured one, a light gray short-sleeved button-up, and a white long-sleeved shirt. He wanted to get a few more, but he still had to pick up formal pants. Richie offered to pay for the clothes, but Eddie shot him down. 

“Richie, I wanted your opinion, not your wallet,” said Eddie, as the cashier scanned the clothes. “Besides, we both know you’ve already exceeded your monthly budget.”

That last bit was true. Still, Richie was ready to have an empty bank account if it meant making his Eds happy. 

“Ugh, great,” grumbled Eddie as the exited the store, “we’ve got to look for pants now. I hate looking for pants in my size. They never seem to have anything that fits me right.”

Richie wrapped his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders and gave him a noogie. “That’s ‘cause you’re so short! Nothing stays up on that cute lil’ tush.” He punctuated the last bit with a light tap to the other man’s backside.

Eddie shoved Richie away. “Gee, thanks for the reminder. I definitely needed that.”

“Aww, don’t worry, Eddie Spaghetti, that’s what makes you so cute!” He pinched his cheek. “Cute, cute, cute!”

“Don’t do that, Richie!” Eddie crossed his arms and pouted. “And are you saying I’m only cute because I’m short? If I was taller I wouldn’t be cute?”

“Tha-that’s not what I meant,” Richie spluttered, his cheeks turning pink. “You’re cute in every way.”

“But you said being short is what makes me cute,” Eddie teased, trying to hide his amusement by deepening his pout. 

“It’s just one of the infinite things.”

Richie reveled in the way Eddie’s entire face turned red. The shorter man turned away, mumbling something that strangely sounded like, “Fuckin’ sap,” under his breath. Richie smiled at him with a dopey look on his face. They could probably see his heart-eyes in China.

Eddie was right about his pants though. It was incredibly difficult for him to find a pair of pants that fit perfectly. They went from store to store, with Eddie trying on every kind of dress pant available, but not a single one was good enough. The ones that looked good on his hips (and it took Richie all the self-control in the world to keep it in his pants) were too long for him, and the ones that were the proper length didn’t sit right. And then there were some that didn’t fit in either aspect. The only thing stopping him from trying on pants from the ladies’ section was that women’s clothes are more expensive.

Just as he was about to give up, Richie convinced him to go into one last store. Eddie half-heartedly went into the changing room with a pair of pants, and Richie sat down outside, feeling strangely confident that this was the one.

Turns out, he was right, for when Eddie exited the room in a pair of navy blue dress pants, he felt the air leave his lungs. Eddie looked  _ so fucking sexy.  _

Here’s the thing. After Eddie found out about his placebos, he started rebelling against his mother in little ways. One of those ways was joining the track team, which was something he continued doing even in college, because of which his leg muscles were really built. Richie knew this; it was kind of hard to not stare at those legs, especially when he insisted on parading around in those short shorts of his. Still, watching Eddie’s muscles flutter under the navy blue fabric as he turned around to admire his butt in the mirror, made Richie’s jaw drop.

“What do you think, Richie?” Eddie asked. Richie couldn’t find it in himself to respond; he was at a loss for words. At the other boy’s lack of a reply, Eddie looked at his reflection to see him practically drooling while ogling at his butt. 

“Rich?” he asked, his tone laced with seduction. He turned around traced his fingers along his thigh. “What do you think of these pants?”

Richie blinked a couple of times and his eyes flew up to the shorter man’s face. “Huh?”

“These pants, Rich,” Eddie chuckled.

Richie snapped his jaw shut. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“You should take them. They’re perfect.”

Eddie sighed. “Are you sure? I feel like the fabric isn’t good enough.” He stepped into Richie’s personal space and wrapped his fingers around his wrists. Slowly, he dragged Richie’s hands up so that they were resting on his butt. “See?”

Richie felt like he was twelve again, and touching Lisa Freeman’s developing boobs for the first time. His brain had pretty much short-circuited, like every time. He couldn’t think of a coherent response because  _ holy fucking shit, my hand is on that Kaspbrak ass! _

“I-I think it’s great.”

“Yeah?” Eddie stepped forward and straddled his lap. He ran Richie’s fingers up and down his thighs. “I feel like it stretches really well though, don’t you think?” He moved up a little further and pushed his ass down. “It’s really convenient.”

Richie was sure Eddie could feel his raging boner. Sometimes, he hated himself for behaving like such a teenager around Eddie, but the other man just had that effect on him. Even after five years, he was just as whipped. 

Eddie grinded down lightly and Richie had to bite back a moan. He grabbed Eddie’s hips to still him. “Eds, baby, as much as I love this, if you keep that, we’ll have to get me new underwear. Besides, imagine the poor person who’ll have to clean up our mess. We’ll just wait until we’re back home in our comfy bed, yeah?”

Eddie pouted but got off his lap. “Fine. But only because sex in public places is gross. And I like our bed more.”

Richie grinned and pecked his boyfriend on the lips. “I know you do, my love. Just be patient.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “You’re the one blue balls, you horndog. Don’t think I haven’t seen you adjust your pants every thirty seconds.”

“Can’t help it if all my blood runs southward when I’m around you.” He smacked Eddie’s butt lightly. “Now, go change out of those pants before give in and rip them off.”

Eddie raised his eyebrows in warning. “Don’t even think about it, these are expensive.”

“Ahh, Eddie Spaghetti,” he said, as Eddie shut the door, “you won’t be complaining about it in the bedroom, trust me on that!”

*

Three weeks later, when they were tangled up in the sheets and the pants lay discarded on the floor, he was totally proven right again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: hoeziertozier.tumblr.com


End file.
